


Mr. FBI Man

by ArielAquarial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, FBI Agent Castiel, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie Bradbury, Pining Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Dean only said it as a joke, he never thought there would actually be someone watching from the other side.





	Mr. FBI Man

It all started with a joke. Well, perhaps it was before that. If you wanted to be specific, it started when Charlie had introduced Dean to meme’s, but that’s beside the point.

The point is that Dean had been browsing Tumblr and saw that his favorite car blog had made a joke post, which was rare for this person. Despite what Charlie said, he didn’t use Tumblr for hentai…ok, maybe he did occasionally, but he used it _mostly_ for following car blogs. So this blog posted a meme about how the government was watching you through the camera on your computer. The post was followed with a hilarious comment about being polite and that you should make sure your FBI man started their day off right by greeting them every time you opened your computer.

So every morning, as Dean plopped into his specially order ergonomic chair, he would open his laptop and say: “Good morning Mr. FBI man.” And everyday, at exactly 6pm, he would exit out of his many projects and say: “Goodnight Mr. FBI man.”, and then close his laptop for the night. Sometimes he would give his camera a little wink or blow it a kiss. For some reason, that little morning and evening ritual made his long hours at Sandover a little more bearable.

\-------------------------------------

At first, it had amused Cas. He was well aware of the internet joke, and that was what most people had taken it as: a joke. Or, if they had good sense, they would tape over their camera. In cases like that, it was no struggle to use audio systems for surveillance. It left things a little more open for interpretation, but it was still just as easy. Even the camera on your phone was not immune to being used for surveillance. You would be suprised how many times Cas had been jubjected to watching people use their phones in the nude. But, to actually be assigned to someone who made the joke, and so consistently at that, was actually pretty funny. The quick good morning and good night that Cas received at every start and end his day, was actually what helped Cas get through his stressful work days.

As much as he would miss it, he still hope the investigation would be over soon. They had been at it for six weeks already, and although it was not uncommon to have a case that would last up to a year or more, this one seemed pretty cut and dry. This was what Castiel knew. Mr. Zachariah Adler was currently under investigation for money laundering, a charge that Castiel was 100% sure that Adler was guilty of given the evidence that had already been collected. He had been assigned to keep tabs on a few of the employees at Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc., and his list contained ten people whom he would be expected to monitor for suspicious activity. He had lamented over the fact that his coworker Balthazar had been assigned to Adler. Cas was the more experienced one, after all. That was until, and he would outright lie if Gabriel ever found out, he had signed onto the computer of Dean Winchester.

If Castiel was being completely honest, watching Dean was a waste of time. If Castiel was 100% sure of Adler's guilt, then he was 110% sure of Deans innocence. That being said, Dean was a very attractive man. Extremely attractive. Growing up, the quality of webcams were fuzzy and not worth the money, but thanks to modern technology, Cas could clearly see Deans vivid green eyes. It was somewhat of a guilty pleasure of his, that he would lean back in his chair and watch Dean work for hours at a time.

Technically, he was only supposed to spend a max of thirty minutes at a time on each person before he was supposed to switch to another suspect. This made sure that Castiel checked in with all of his 10 suspects multiple times a day. He was only supposed to spend longer on a person if he _suspected_ something.

You could say that Cas _suspected_ that Dean was a natural blonde.

There were many things that Cas _suspected._ Cas _suspected_ that Dean was a natural blond. Cas  _suspected_ that Dean had the most amazing jaw line he had ever seen. Strong, but not too boxy, and kissable lips that seemed to defy the image quality of his company issued MacBook Air.

Currently, Dean was leaning back in his chair and twirling a stylus, pressing it against his plush lips every few minutes. His attention was drawn to a tablet in front of him. From what Cas had gathered, he was working on a presentation that would be given in a few days. This presentation seemed to have caused him quite a bit of stress, and Castiel had been tempted to plant a few vacation related ads into his work email, but if anyone discovered him doing it there would be hell to pay.

Dean was wearing a pale blue tie and cream colored shirt. His suit coat was draped over the back of his chair, and even though Castiel was no expert on fashion, he knew that was a nice and well fitted jacket. The man, despite being limited by office dress codes, always managed to look amazing. Cas let out a longing sigh and looked at his own plain black suit and blue tie. While it fit well enough, it was the same suit he had owned since he started working for the FBI 8 years ago.

With a yawn, Castiel finally bit the bullet and switched to the computer of Anna Milton. He couldn’t, despite what he wanted, watch Dean every second of the day. She was a pretty woman with long red hair. She, he could tell, was also not in on the money laundering that Adler was being investigated for. As a matter of fact, none of the people he was supposed to be watching were involved in Adler’s scheme at all. That meant he was putting in ten hour days that were useless and boring. Despite his work not being physically demanding, he always seemed to go home with barely enough energy to make himself dinner and watch some Dr. Sexy reruns before he ended up either falling asleep on the couch or collapsing into his bed with his hair still wet from his shower. With a little bitterness, he thought that maybe if any of his suspects were actually guilty, he would be more invigorated throughout the day, but they weren’t, so his days were spent invading peoples privacy and drinking ridiculous amounts of coffee.

At 1:20 on the dot, Castiel signed out and went to the cafeteria. A peanut butter and jell sandwich was waiting for him, and he knew he’d need it if he was going to get through the rest of his day.

\-------------------------------------

Dean knew something was up the minute he saw Charlie in the cafeteria. Normally, she took her lunches at her desk, preferring to work on her _extracurricular_ activities while everyone else was gone. At one point he had asked her what exactly she was doing, and her reply was that he should not concern himself with it, and the less he knew the better. That was the first, and only, time he asked. Sam Wesson, Charlie’s partner in crime, and the only other IT guy he was familiar with, was sitting next to her. Dean was friendly with Sam, but he wouldn’t exactly call themselves buddies.

"Hey Dean!” She greeted warmly, but her smile seemed forced.

Something was definitely up.

The minute he put his salad down and sat in the uncomfortable plastic cafeteria chair, Sam met his eye. "Hey guys."

“Hello Dean.” He greeted rather stiffly, speaking much quicker than normal. “I wanted to show Charlie an outfit idea for our next Moondoor event, but I forgot my phone at my desk. Can I use yours?”

“Um…” Dean glanced back and forth between the two. While Charlie talked almost nonstop about Moondoor to everyone she could, Sam had never brought it up at work. Neither did Dean since both of them didn’t exactly want to broadcast to the office their nerdy pastimes. Despite this, he patted the pockets of his slacks, only to find them empty. “Don’t have it. Sorry, I think its in my-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Sam and Charlie dragged their chairs across the carpet and sandwiched him so close their arms were touching. They glanced around, and then nodded at each other before focusing their gazes on Dean.

“Ok, here’s the thing.” Charlie poked his chest. “I was doing a normal software scan a few days ago. Its something I do once a week to check for anything suspicious.”

Dean frowned. “Suspicious?”

Sam nodded his head. “Bugs, viruses. Things like that. We do it all the time when there’s nothing better to do.”

“But I found something this time. Something big.” Her eyes were lit up, and despite the feeling of dread that was beginning to form in his chest, he knew it had to be something pretty spectacular for Charlie to get this excited. “Something _big,_ Dean.”

Sam was still nodding along, his hair flopping in front of his face like the ears of a basset hound. “Big!” He repeated, his hazel eyes wide and imploring.

Dean frowned. “If this is another government conspiracy thing, I’m going to leave right now.”

Charlie scoffed. “Its not a conspiracy!” She looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. “We are being watched.”

Dean picked up his untouched salad and made to stand. “Ok then. I’ll go eat in my office.”

Sam’s giant baseball mitt hand grabbed him and pulled him back to his seat. “Please listen, were not making this up.”

“Dean.” Charlie began, excitement lighting up her eyes. “We are being watched. By the FBI.”

Dean glanced back and forth between the two. Charlie had been his friend for years. She was his queen, for gods sake. She wouldn’t joke around about something like this. Right? And there was no way Sam was comfortable enough around him to play this king of a prank. “Ok, start from the top. You think someone is watching us?”

“Not just anyone. The FBI.” Sam interjected.

“So I’ve been working on a new diagnostic tool for the company, and yesterday I finally did a test run. Naomi’s computer got infected with a virus, I think it was one of those scam emails that only idiots fall for, so I thought ‘ _I should run my new diagnostic_ ’. Well, when I did, I noticed that her computer had a bug. I have no idea how long its been there so I looked into it and thought ‘ _Huh, that’s strange_ ’ because it didn’t do anything bad. It wasn’t shutting down computers, it wasn’t doing any harm to the servers, it was just sitting there.” She gave Dean a level look. “I decided not to say anything, you know…find out what it is, take care of it. If it was connected to the servers, I would have reported it, but it wasn’t.” She paused to take a bite of her tuna sandwich. “You following?”

He nodded, not sure if he was following at all.

With a mouth still full of food, she continued. “So, I’m still working on it and then I get a call that Mr. Adler was having issues with his printer. I went up to check it out and it ended up being an issue with the Wi-Fi connection, and since I was there, I thought I might as well run the diagnostic on his too. Get this…I found the same bug. Now its getting weird, because if this is a widespread issue, it means a lot more work for me. I decided to check his secretary’s computer, and guess what? Its not there. I get down to the tech department and get Sam. We head over to the master computer, or Skynet as we like to call it down there, and use it to check all of the computers in the whole building. Some had it, some didn’t.”

Dean stabbed a fork into his salad. “Okay, so? Just get rid of it.”  
  
Sam shook his head. “This is where it gets interesting. The bug is coded to only be on specific computers. Zachariah, Raphael, Naomi…basically all of the companies heads.”

Deans fork stopped on the way to his mouth. “But I’m a department head.”

She looked serious. “Yes. Yours too.”

Dean just got a lot more interested in this bug. “What the fuck? Is it, like, putting videos of me on YouTube or something?”

Charlie rolled her eyes and continued on. “So I looked into the code and couldn’t find out how it got there, whoever put it there was good, but I do know where its transmitting its data to.”

Dean leaned in. “So, someone is taking information from my computer.”

“It isn’t just anyone. It’s the FBI.” She paused to let that sink in. “And they’ve connected to your webcam.”

Shit. “So what you’re telling me, is that I’m being watched…by the FBI? Through my webcam?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean continued, dread filling his stomach. “Through my webcam.”

Sam took this moment to stop eating his parfait and point the spoon at him. “You’re all probably being investigated.”

Dean looked around the room once again. “Investigated?” He hissed. “What the fuck am I being investigated for?”

A large hand landed on his shoulder, drawing his attention away from Charlie. “We don’t think its you being investigated specifically, Dean. " he paused to think. "Ok, well you are...but we don't think you're the target. We think its Adler.”

“The CEO?” Dean questioned.

“With two sets of eyes we were able to see that the connections were going in and out from the computers, like they were only watching sometimes.”

Sam was frowning. “But Adler’s…”

“His is being watched all day.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So Adler is being investigated for something, and so am I just because I’m high up in the company?”

They both nodded. “Exactly.”

Dean closed his eyes and groaned. “Oh my god.”

Charlie put her dainty hand on Dean’s head and started running her fingers through his hair. “Dean, you don’t have anything to worry about. I’m sure.”

“Its not that!” He whispered fiercely. “I know I haven’t done anything suspicious. I had no idea Mr. Adler was doing something fishy. I just-” He trailed off, not knowing how to tell them that he had been talking to his computer a few times a day. He said good morning and good night for gods sake! It was just too embarrassing.

Oh god. He had blown kisses at the camera. Dean was going to die of embarrassment.

She nodded like she understood. “You’ll be fine. Just please, for my sake, don’t start acting weird. I don’t want them to think you’re suspicious.”

Dean let out a hysterical laugh, not caring that it would be heard throughout the cafeteria. “Sure, sounds easy.”

Sam squeezed his shoulder and got up, taking his empty parfait cup with him. “Don’t worry, Dean. I’m sure it will be over soon.”

Dean shot a glare at Sam’s back. “This fucking blows.”

“I know, Dean.” She stood up as well. “Seriously though, just act normal. Okay? I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”

“Sounds ominous.” He muttered at her retreating back. Dean looked at his uneaten, now room temperature salad. Great. Just fucking great. A glance at his watch told him he had to be back at is desk in five minutes, so no time to grab something warm at the food line. Dean got up and walked towards his office, throwing his salad into the trash on his way out the door.

\-------------------------------------

Cas had taken multiple training classes in his career working for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Most had to do with weapons and hand to hand. In fact, he had taken one such class just a few days ago and his muscles were still sore from it. Some classes had been less useful than others. The one on interdepartmental communications, for example, had been a joke. A waste of 4 hours that he would never get back. The most useful class he had ever taken, and one which was required to be taken every three months, was the one on reading people. It was an entire class dedicated to microexpressions that had, admittedly, saved Castiel’s life on more than one occasion. He knew how to read people. Could know what someone was thinking as easily as if they had said it aloud. That’s why, immediately after logging onto Deans computer at 5:30 (so what if he liked to end the day with Dean telling him good night), Castiel knew that Dean had somehow found out. But how?

Cas glared at his computer screen, willing Dean to announce to him how he knew. Dean was fidgeting, a small crease marring the space between his eyebrows as he looked at his presentation on the tablet. His shoulders were hunched, uncomfortable, the light shaking of the desk showed that he was tapping the heal of his show up and down under the desk. Cas watched as dean glanced straight at Cas, into the camera, and then looked away with a shaky breath.

Dean was scared.

Fuck.

He had to tell Gabriel.

Once the call was placed, Cas sat back in his chair and continued to watch Dean. Knowing that Dean knew made Cas feel like a voyeur. It was a bad, uncomfortable feeling, like he was some kind of a pervert. Damnit, he was just doing his job.

Gabe was there quickly, the stick of a lolipop poking out of the corner of his mouth. “What’s up, Agent Angel?”

Cas didn’t even bother rolling his eyes at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

“You’re no fun Cassie.”

Ignoring Gabriel, he pointed at the screen. “He knows.”

Gabriel leaned into Cas’s space and watched Dean carefully. “You sure?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, just look at him.”

Gabriel hummed. “Well, you’re our expert on all things Dean Smith, so I’ll have to take you at your word.”

Cas glared at him. “Don’t say that, you make me sound like a stalker.”

Gabriel laughed. “Down, sparky. No need to use your smiting eyes. Besides, I’ve seen your activity log, I know. Don’t try and deny it.”

A flush appeared on his cheeks. “I’m not a stalker.” He repeated, more firmly this time.

“Sure.” He cringed as Gabe’s sugary sweet breath washed over his face, the smell of artificial strawberry made his head ache. “Well, it looks like you’re boyfriend is smarter than he looks.”

Cas turned to Gabriel. “Not my boyfriend.”

His partner just smiled. “Well, Ken doll over here figured it out, now _we_ need to figure out what we are going to do.”

“Do we have to do anything?” Cas’s eyes followed Deans jerky movements. He felt the moment Gabe turned to stare at the side of his face.

“Depends on who you ask.” He leaned forward and put his elbows on Cas’s desk.

Cas let out a deep breath. “Balthazar would say to go with your gut.”

Gabriel laughed. “You’ve never been one to stray from the rules, Cassie.”

Dean started packing his bag, faster than usual, and with a frenzied look in his eyes. “We do nothing.”

Cas was unsurprised when Gabriel just laughed at him. “What ever you say, kiddo.”

“That’s it?” He questioned. “You’re not going to argue?”

He shrugged. “Hey man, you’ve been here longer. I just transferred 3 months ago. It’ll be your head on the chopping block if Dean-o ruins the operation.”

“He wont say anything.” Cas hoped it was true. He didn’t want to get Dean into any trouble.

They watched together as Dean shut down his computer and closed the screen. He was gone from sight, the computer speaker just barely picking up the sound of the door to his office closing behind him.

He never said goodnight.

Cas went home in a fog and stumbled into his condo at 10pm. The day had been brutal. After Cas and Gabriel talked, they had decided that they would no longer be investigating Dean. Yes, they would still read his emails and listen in on his phone calls, but they would no longer be tapping into his webcam. He was innocent and they both knew it. Cas wished he was on the team that listened to the phone calls, but he knew to ask to be transferred would risk some unwanted questions. He needed to keep his pathetic crush on Dean out of the equation.

With a heavy heart, Castiel reheated some leftover lasagna, forced it down, and then began his nightly routine. He was asleep quickly, and his dream were filled with green eyes and freckles.

The next morning was hectic. Balthazar had caught a pretty damn incriminating phone call between Adler and someone whom he had called Crowley. The entire department had scrambled to identify this person, and after hours of hard work, they were successful. Fergus Crowley was head of the local nondenominational church. Adler, up until this time, had been very careful to never say anything on the phone, but he had gotten cocky. He had spoken very clearly about company funds being funneled into the church and then back into some very well fed pockets.

They had him, and god willing, they would get him today. Castiel pocketed his handcuffs and then grabbed his gun. As he slid it into his shoulder holster, he hoped that Adler had enough self preservation not to run.

\-------------------------------------

Dean made it the whole day without using his computer once. Well, it was only 2:30, so not the whole day, but Dean was now in the home stretch and would soon go home. After his presentation, that is. That thing had taken him two weeks for him to finish. Two fucking weeks. Today would be the last day he had to look at those damn info graphs and income projections. Finally.

The conference room was empty, thank god, so Dean could set up the projector without feeling like everyone was watching him. At exactly five minutes until go time, they started trickling in slowly. Chuck first, followed by his assistant Becky. Eventually everyone had trickled in, even Adler. He was able to begin his presentation and was doing great. He even got Adler to laugh at one of his jokes. He had just gotten to his slide about his research into a Japanese based design company, when it all went to hell.

Facing the glass doors, Dean had a front row view to the group of black suits headed around the corner and straight towards them, a few security guards trailing them nervously. The door to the conference door burst open with a bang, scaring everyone within an inch of their lives. Everyone jumped in surprise, turning to see the group of agents swarm in.

Becky’s shrill scream echoed in the room.

Dean dropped his remote and put his hands up. He would have been embarrassed of his reaction if anyone had been looking at him. Everyone’s eyes were on the agents. Adler was done for.

Two walked directly up to Adler and pulled out badges. Deans eyes flicked to the three remaining FBI agents, two spread out and one standing at the door. The one at the door stood in a wide stance, feet shoulder length apart, arms crossed at his chest, ready for a fight. All of the agents screamed confidence and authority. Adler would be an idiot to try and run.

“FBI. You’re coming with us, Mr. Adler.” Deans eyes snapped back to the agents standing in front of Adler. One had an British accent, and the other was on the shorter, side a tootsie pop poking out of his breast pocket.

Adler stood quickly. “What is the meaning of this!?” His face was red and his eyes were darting around wildly.

The shorter one spoke up. “You’re being arrested for money laundering, Pal.”

Adler took a big step back. “I’m not- you can’t-”

Someone stood up. “Wait, you cant just come in here and-”

Dean knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. As the two agents turned to look at the speaker, who ended up being Naomi, Mr. Adler took his chance. Faster than Dean thought capable for someone of his size, Mr. Adler darted to the exit. Towards the waiting agent. Mr. Adler seemed determined to escape, but the intense blue eyes now staring him down from the door told a different story. Mr. Adler tucked his head down and ran forward with force. Oh god. Was he planning on just mowing through the guy? Yeah, he was a little smaller, but didn’t he see the look in his eyes? The way the suit was hugging muscles?

Blue eyes stepped slightly to the side, out of the way and readied himself, but for what, Dean didn’t know. With a powerful yell, Mr. Adler ran for the door. Quick as a snake, blue eyes grabbed an arm as he passed and used his speed to throw him off course. Dean could see it all happening in slow motion through the fancy glass. Like a wrecking ball, he tripped over his own feet and slammed into the cheap office drywall that separated the conference rooms from the offices, crumbling it under his weight. Blue eyes calmly walked over to the dazed man and grabbed him by the arm, forcing it behind him in a painful looking lurch, and placed a knee on his back. He was down, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Dean, in his shock, could just barely make out laughter over the sound of blood pumping through his veins.

A feminine voice cut through Deans fog. A woman, one who had been at the perimeter of the room, was shaking her head as she took in the scene. Her voice, still choked off with chuckles, was amused when she spoke. “Agent Angel strikes again.”

An amused murmur went through the rest of the agents as most of them filed out of the room. “You can put your hands down now, Cowboy.”

Dean turned to the agent addressing him and forced his arms to the side. “Um…”

He huffed and pulled the tootsie roll out of his pocket. “Alright Ken Doll, please have a seat while we finish up.”

Oh god. Yes. He needed to sit down before he puked. Everything was already beginning to blur. Agent Shortstack was speaking, but he’d be damned if he couldn’t do anything but stare out of the glass and watch as blue eyes yanked Mr. Adler to his feet and passed him off to a different agent.

Blue eyes was walking back into the conference room, his eyes locked on Deans. His expression was pinched, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown as he regarded the other agent. “Balthazar needs you.”

Shortstack nodded and glanced at Dean one more time. “No problemo.”

The blue eyed agent cleared his throat. “I apologize for interrupting your presentation, Dean.” His voice was deep…very deep. “I know you worked very hard on it.”

And then he was walking away.

Sam and Charlie were _never_ going to believe this.

\-------------------------------------

Charlie was cackling with laughter. “I cant believe I missed it! Oh my god. This ended way better than I could have ever hoped it would. Not only is that asshole going to jail, we get a week off!”

Dean groaned, sipping his coffee slowly, the steam warming his face. “Too bad its not paid.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper.” She scolded. “Okay, tell me again about the sexy one.”

Dean tried to sink further into the cushy armchair he was sitting in, but it wasn’t doing much in the way of making him more comfortable. Dean honestly hated coffee shops, but when your queen wanted to go to one, you followed her orders. “I didn’t say he was sexy.”

“Well, you went on for five minutes about his ‘deep sex voice’ and his ‘amazing blue eyes’. Sounds like he was sexy to me.” Her eyes were crinkled with happiness, and Dean couldn’t really deny her any fun she might have.

“I was kind of in shock, Charlie. I only remembered that he had blue eyes, and a deep voice. Fuck, he only spoke one sentence to me.”

“Oh.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “What did he say?”

“Um…” Dean had to think hard before he could bring it to his mind. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he had been in shock. “He said he was sorry that my presentation was interrupted, and that he knew I had worked hard on it.”

She froze, her cup stopping midair. “Oh shit. Dean. Blue eyes was the one watching you.”

“No way.” He insisted. “There’s no way _he_ was the one watching me.”

“Why not? It sounded like something you would say if you watched someone put a presentation together.” Her eyebrows were high on her forehead. “I think Mr. Sexy is your man.”

Dean turned red at the thought. “Charlie.” He groaned, pushing his coffee away from him so that he could put his head on the cool surface of the table. “Don’t say that!”

She laughed. “And why not?”

It was now or never. “I have a confession to make. I saw a joke once, on Tumblr, and ever since then I’ve been saying good morning and good night to the FBI…like, at my camera.”

Dean didn’t dare look up, Charlie’s silence gave him all he needed to know. “Dean…”

He groaned again, louder this time.

The table began to shake lightly. One peak and he knew, Charlie was laughing into her hands, trying to be as quiet as she could. “Dean…this is the best thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life. Better than Adler getting slammed into a damn wall.”

He lifted his head up and glared at her. “This isn’t funny.”

She snorted in laughter. “Yes it is.”

“Oh my god. Kill me.” Dean was going to regret this. “Sometimes, I blew the camera a kiss.”

She was still for a minute. “I lied. This is the best thing.”

“Well, it’s the worst thing to ever happen to me, so thanks for your concern.”

“Give me your phone. I’m setting you up a tinder and I’m getting you laid. I cant have you trying to seduce your computer.” She held her hand out and winked.

Dean glared at her and picked up his coffee again, pointedly ignoring her grabby hands. “If I would have known there was someone there watching me, I would have never done it.”

“I would have. I would have flashed the computer a few times while I was at it.” Dean glared at her as she continued. “You need someone in your life, Dean. Someone who can take you out and get you out of your shell. Its all ‘work, work work’ with you. When was the last time you went on a date?”

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. “Uh…5 months ago.”

“Jesus, Dean. Go to a bar. Get laid.” Her eyes seemed to catch on something behind him. “Oh, there’s a candidate.”

Dean turned to look and froze in place. Blue eyes. “Oh my god.” He whispered. “Shit.” He turned back to Charlie, eyes wide. “Shit. Its him.”

She craned her neck to get a better look. “Who? Your ‘5 months ago’ date?”

He glanced back again, trying to be as sneaky as possible. He could see a sharp jaw line, the profile of a full set of lips, and that hair…he wouldn’t forget that hair. The guy was wearing a black printed t-shirt with some obscure band name printed on it,  dark blue jeans, and sneakers. A green and cable knit sweater was hanging over his arm. Blue eyes was staring at the menu, squinting. That was him…definitely him. He'd recognize that squint anywhere. “It’s the FBI guy.”

Charlie’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. “No way.” She let out a small squeal. “If this isn’t serendipity, I don’t know what is.” They watched as he placed his order and stood to the side. “He’s cute! Go talk to him.”

He almost got whiplash at the speed he turned to look at Charlie. “What?”

“Go. Talk. To. Him.” She punctuated each word with a tap of her knuckle against the table.

Damnit, dean actually kind of wanted to. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“You probably should.”

“He wont want to talk to me.”

“Or he will.”

“Fuck it.” He mumbled.

Charlie smirked. “Yeah, Dean. Fuck him.”

Dean glared at her laughing form. “Not what I meant.”

“You should do it.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Then do it.”

“Okay. I will.”

She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

Dean stood up and took one more sip from his now room temp cup of coffee. “Fuck it.” He repeated for the final time.

She gave him a thumbs up. “ _That’s_ the Dean Smith motto!”

He rolled his eyes at her and turned to face his doom.

Blue eyes didn’t seem to notice him until he was a few feet away, but when he did, the intensity of his gaze nearly had Dean stumbling. “Um…Hi.”

His voice was deep and had a rasping quality to it when he spoke. “Hello.”

“I don’t know If you remember me, but…” Dean internally cringed. Of course he fucking remembered you. He had been watching you for who knows how long! “I’m Dean Smith.”

“Dean.” He repeated back, his eyes squinting as he regarded Dean. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating quickly at the sound of his name said in that deep voice. It was just a few heart stopping seconds before the man thrust his had into Deans space.

Dean took his hand a pumped it up and down a few times. “Um…”

He was saved from embarrassment when a to-go cup was placed beside blue eyes. “Order for Castiel!”

He saw as blue eyes reached for the cup and gave a small nod to the woman. “Thank you.” He grumbled.

“Castiel.” Dean repeated to himself. It seemed oddly fitting for the quiet and kind of strange man.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “Yes. That is my name.”

Dean let out a breath. “So, uh, listen…I wanted to thank you for what you did.”

“For what I did?” He questioned.

“Yes…” God this was awkward. “For what you did with Adler.”

A frown. “I was doing my job.”

This guy was giving Dean absolutely nothing to work with and he was really starting to regret coming over. He glanced over at Charlie, imploring her to save him. “Yeah, I know, but…”

Castiel cleared his throat and gestured to the people crowding the to-go counter. “Would you like to join me at a table?”

Deans gaze snapped back to Castiel’s. He, unfortunately, could do nothing but stare.

“That is if-” He sent a pointed look over Deans shoulder to where Charlie was watching events unfold with unrestrained glee. “Your girlfriend would mind.”

“Not my girlfriend!” Dean cleared his throat and made an effort to lower his voice. “Sure, I’ll join you.”

He stared at dean a moment longer. “Good.”

A blush started working its way onto Deans cheeks as he followed Castiel to an empty table. He sent one last look towards Charlie, who’s hand was placed over her heart like she was watching a romance movie unfold.

They both sat in silence, the seconds ticking away as Castiel- Cas- took a few sips of his drink, the light from outside reflected off of the cars and into his eyes, lighting them up and making them even more blue.

Dean had never been a particularly patient man, so after a little over a minute of silence, Dean broke. “So Cas- I mean Castiel-”

He was cut off. “Cas is fine.”

After a second, in which Dean had to clear his throat so he wouldn’t sound like a prepubescent boy when he answered, he continued. “I gotta know, Cas…Were you the one watching me?”

There was a second where Cas just looked at him, his head tilted to the side, considering. “Yes.”

Dean let go of the breath he had been holding. “Oh.”

Cas’s eyebrows were raised. “Oh?”

A nervous chuckle. “Yeah.”

Blue eyes roamed over his face. “You’re not going to say anything else?”

The time the laugh was real. “What should I say?”

Cas’s lips twitched upward. “My partner, Gabriel, thinks observations are invasive, creepy.”

Dean nodded. “Well, yeah. Its your job though.” He leaned forward, forearms braced on the table. “Its not like you were stalking me.”

Cas took another sip of his coffee before swilling it around pensively. “If I’m being honest, I’ll admit that I spent a great deal of time watching you.”

Dean’s heart sped up. “I had nothing to do with-”

“I know.” He interrupted before dean could continue. “Things would have ended a lot differently for you if you were a part of Adler’s schemes.”

“So why did you…”

“I find you attractive.”

Dean choked on his own spit and began coughing, frantically glancing back at where Charlie was still watching them. The traitor gave him a thumbs up. “You cant just say that, Cas.”

“My apologies. I hope that I’m not making you uncomfortable. I can leave if you wish.” He made to stand up.

“Wait.” Before his mind had the chance to catch up, his hand was already gripping Cas’s forearm. “Please stay.”

“In my line of work we value honesty.” Cas said in way of explanation as he sat back down.

Another not so discrete glance back at Charlie. “That’s ok, Cas…I’m just…”

“If you prefer, your friend can join us.”

Dean blushed. “No way.”

Cas let out a real smile this time, and Dean was struck dumb at the sight of it. “I have friends like that as well. Although mine wouldn’t be so kind as to not interfere.”

“Its ok. You just surprised me.”

Cas nodded, seeming to understand. “Again, I apologize. I don’t have the best people skills.”

Dean smiled at him. “That’s fine. Its kind of…” He was about to say cute and enduring, but stopped himself. “So, if you didn’t think I was guilty, shouldn’t you have watched someone else?”

“Well, it was still my job to watch everyone on the list, regardless of perceived innocence.” Cas looked away. “But I’ll admit I was attracted to you. I may have spent a little more time on you than I should have. And I was amused the you would tell me good morning and good night every day.”

“Yeah, about that…”

Cas smirked. “I grew to look forward to that, it was a nice way to end my day. Although I did miss it when you stopped. I know at that point you had found out, and I could see that you were uncomfortable with the knowledge. I am sorry for that, Dean.”

Oh shit. Was he going to ask about how he had found out? Demand to know who told him? “I, uh…”

Cas glanced behind Dean, straight at Charlie, before meeting his eyes. “The case is over, Dean. Its no longer my concern.”

Dean understood and immediately changed the subject. “So you watched me all that time? I cant decide if I’m flattered or a little creeped out.”

Cas looked at him with a serious expression. “I hope you choose flattered.”

Dean smiled, pleased at where this was going. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Like I said before, my people skills are lacking. I don’t want to leave anything to guesswork. Yes, I am flirting with you. Badly, it seems.”

The way he said it, face perfectly serious, brows drawn together, made Dean smile widely. "Nah, man. You’re doing fine. If we're going to flirt, I’m going to need to get to know you a little better. I’m starting to get the feeling you know a lot about me, but I don’t know anything about you.”

He tipped his cup to dean, a small smile on his face. “What would you like to know?”

Dean thought for a second. “How old are you?”

“34.”

4 years older than him. Not too bad. “How long have you worked for the…” Could he say FBI aloud? “Government.”

Cas let out a small chuckle. “8 years.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.” Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. “You’re not, like, a spy…right?”

His expression turned confused. “No Dean, that would be the CIA.”

Dean blushed in embarrassment, and busied himself with drinking the last of his lukewarm coffee. “Oh, yeah. That makes sense. Sorry.”

“Its fine, Dean. What else do you want to know?”

Dean knew he was going to regret asking this. “Did you see me doing anything weird while you were watching me?”

“No, Dean. I wasn’t watching you every minute of the day, I promise. Unless you think that blowing me a kiss a time or two qualifies as ‘weird’?” His eyes were crinkled in a smile.

“Shit.” He whispered. “Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I was being funny.”

Cas reached over the table and placed his hand on top of Deans forearm. “It _was_ funny, Dean. You gave me a lot of amusement. You helped me get through some _very_ slow days.”

“Oh man, I’m trying to remember everything I’ve done…” Dean didn’t think he had done something weird, but chances are, he probably did. Had he picked his nose? Said something weird when he thought no one was listening? Farted? Oh god…

“Dean, you are thinking too much. Trust me. Nothing you did made me think any less of you.” Cas squeezed his arm one more time before letting him go.

Geeze, this guy was so earnest. “Ok. I believe you.” He probably had farted at least once, though. Dean prayed that he hadn’t been around to hear it.

Cas glanced at his watch and looked upset for a moment before schooling his features. “Dean. I actually need to leave now. My intention was to stop briefly for coffee, and I have stayed in your presence too long. I must leave.”

“Oh!” Dean stood up. “Of course. I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to-”

Cas reached out and grabbed his hand, and Dean immediately stopped talking, his mind vomit cut short. His hand was warm, comforting in its strength. Dean swallowed loudly. “Please don’t apologize. I very much enjoyed your company, but I have an obligation today.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “I get it. Its fine.”

Cas shuffled his feet, showing a little bit of nervousness. “I would like to continue this, Dean.”

Deans eyebrows shot up. “Like a date?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean. A date.”

“Oh. Um…” How could Dean say no to that? He tried to school his fact to show a little less eagerness, but he was sure he failed spectacularly. “Yes. That would be okay.”

A smile appeared on Cas’s face, large and adorably gummy. “Great. Can I put my number in your phone?”

Dean scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it in the process. Cas added himself quickly, giving it back with a pleased look on his face. He then said goodbye and walked away, leaving Dean both stunned at the turn of events, and giddy with excitement. He walked back over to Charlie in a daze, not realizing that she had rose to meet him until she grabbed his arm.

“I’m not good at reading lips, but that looked good!” Charlie pulled him back to his arm chair. “Tell me everything!”

“I got a date.”

She squealed loudly, drawing the eyes of everyone around them. He shushed her. “Charlie, keep it down.”

“Oh my god. Sam is going to flip!” She gabbed her phone and began typing.

“Christ.” He rubbed his forehead. “Come on, Charlie. Don’t tell Sam.”

She gave him an annoyed look. “If you think I haven’t been texting him this entire time, you’d be wrong. That’s what you get for leaving me alone for so long!”

He groaned. “He gave me his phone number. I’m going to text him, I think.” Dean unlocked his phone and clicked the messages icon. He froze when his thumb was halfway to the first letter of ‘hey’. “Oh shit. I cant text him now. I’ll look like an idiot. Should I wait until I get home? No. I should do the three day thing. Right?”

Charlie laughed loudly. “What are you, 20 years old? Just text him, you idiot! Your queen demands it!”

Dean shook his head fondly at her. “You’re right. I’m thirty fucking years old. I can do whatever the hell I want. I’m going to text him.”

He unlocked his phone again and paused for moment before he began typing.

 _Hey Cas, its Dean. I was wondering if you wanted to get burgers_ -

Dean glanced up from his phone. “Is tomorrow too early?”

Charlie, who had been reading over his shoulder, smacked him hard on the arm. “You like him, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m definitely interested.”

“You going to fuck and run?”

Dean’s face reddened. “Charlie.” He hissed. “Keep it down! And no, I’m not looking for that, I want a-” He glanced around to make sure no one could hear their whispered conversation. “-relationship.”

“You’re so sweet.” She cooed. “Ask him.”

Dean gulped and continued his text.

_Hey Cas, its Dean. I was wondering if you wanted to get burgers tomorrow?_

Dean hit send and put his phone down. He did it. It was done. Over with. He picked his cup up and brought it to his lips, just to have something to do while he waited, but it was already empty. He placed it down with a sigh. “We should probably go. He said he had something do to, so I’m sure he’s busy.”

“Dean!” She moaned dramatically. “He’s gave you his phone number, he’s probably checking his phone every few minutes! We’re not leaving until he texts back.”

He rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to be-” A buzzing phone interrupted him. He glanced down just as his phone’s screen turned back off.

“Oh my god! Open it!” She clapped her hands in excitement, and Dean was too on edge to even tell her to keep it down.

With a quick swipe, his phone was unlocked.

_Yes, Dean. I’d love to have our date tomorrow._

Dean smiled and presented his phone to Charlie.

She smiled smugly. “Told you. Can I be the maid of honor?”

Dean laughed, too happy to be embarrassed. “Charlie!”

“I’m just saying…”

“Should I take him to that nice French place? You know the one…” Dean snapped his fingers, unable to think of the name. “Pierre’s or something like that.”

“You hate that place.” She reminded him.

Dean scoffed. “I cant just take him to the Roadhouse!”

“And why not?”

“Because!” He scrambled for a reason. “He might not like burgers!”

“Dean.” She shook her head at him. “Everyone likes burgers.”

With a groan, Dean conceded. He didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t sure he could romance the guy without going to a nice restaurant. Most people he went out with, girls and guys, expected that from him. The full package: dinner and a movie. Then maybe a little making out in front of the door. Other than that, he didn’t really know what to do. Although, now that he thought about it, what worked in the past never really ended up working in the long run. Maybe it was time for something different. And by something different, he meant something that he would actually like. Burgers, a drink, and pie. Sounded like heaven.

He chanced sending a text.

_Burgers ok for tomorrow?_

I was only a few moments before Cas replied.

 _I love burgers_.

Dean smiled. Burgers at the Roadhouse, and then the best fucking pie Cas ever tried. He couldn’t fucking wait until tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are really appreciated!


End file.
